The Phantom Pheromone
by AnElephantsTrunk
Summary: Danny has no idea what has overcome him. He just needs to get down and worship any guy in front of him. Can the halfa hero get to the bottom of this case, or will he just bottom? slash/yaoi/gay Danny/Jack, Danny/Dash, Danny/Vlad, Danny/Mr. Lancer. sub!Danny. Reviewer suggestions welcome!
1. Jack in the Shower

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 1: Jack In The Shower**

Danny imagined it was another normal day with Dash intimidating him around school, his parents yelling at him about his grades, and a ghost terrorizing some part of town. As he jumped into bed that Friday, he had no idea about that events that had transpired which would change his life forever.

He woke up promptly at 7:30 am. He kicked himself for waking up so early on a weekend, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not go back to sleep. He grumpily got out of bed and headed for a shower. He should have heard the water running, but he was too tired to pay attention. He opened the door to find his father, naked, lathering himself up. Jack hadn't noticed his son walk in.

Danny's eyes widened, and he tried to bolt out before the situation turned awkward. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave. He couldn't help but to strip and surprise his father by joining. Jack's scolding and protests did not phase Danny from getting on his knees and grabbing his father's cock. Danny bent forward and licked his father's length.

Jack pushed his son off of his dick. "Daniel!" He shouted. "What has gotten into you!"

Danny was wondering the same thing. "Please, daddy," Danny whimpered, "I need you. I need to satisfy you. I have to service you, sir." Danny had no idea what had overcome him, but he knew that the most important task in the world was making his father cum. He emphatically jumped back onto his father's girth to suck and bob his head with a vengeance. He had only taken a short break from worshipping the older ghost hunter to slap himself in the face with his father's meat as he moaned, "Daddy, I really love this dick. Please, daddy, feed me."

Jack had thrown his head back guiltily in ecstasy. He first grabbed Danny's hair to push his son off, but he couldn't help being overcome by pleasure. He looked down at his child when Danny had taken the break, but he could not help himself when he saw his cock slapping Danny's face. He caressed the boy's face before pushing Danny's head back onto his rod. Jack had never gotten a blowjob this amazing, and it had been a while since the last time he got off. The older man was painfully hard, but Danny's mouth and hands had been taking care of his meat without a break.

"Oh, Daniel…" Jack moaned, overcome with lust. "Suck my dick!" Jack had grabbed Danny's face and held him at the base of his rod. His son took this opportunity to flick his tongue as much as he could while sucking in sharply as if his life depended on it.

After the young halfa's father released his grip, Danny did not move from the base of Jack's length. Rather, he started to twist as he continued sucking and flicking his tongue. Jack felt his legs going weak as he grabbed the shower wall for support. Danny was hard as well, but he refused to touch himself while he focused on his mission. The hot water poured onto his back as he was worshipping. One of Danny's hands trailed to Jack's sack, and Danny soon followed with his mouth by kissing. Once Jack heard Danny's long inhale of his ballsack's scent, they both knew they were close.

"That's it son," Jack groaned, "make your daddy cum."

"Please sir," Daniel whimpered, "I need to drink you. I must."

He starting sucking with a new vigor that Jack had not even fathomed as possible. Within seconds, his father had shot waves of cum down the younger boy's throat. As soon as Jack had ejaculated, Danny felt himself overcome with waves of pleasure. Danny's whole body shook as he swallowed the older man's seed while releasing his own. Danny blushed knowing he had not even touched himself.

"Oh, Daniel," Jack had moaned with his head tilted back. As he came down from the high of unleashing his load into his son's stomach, he helped Danny to stand up. Jack knew it was wrong, but he leaned forward to kiss his son. Danny happily, almost greedily, kissed back. He had no idea what compelled him to suck his father's dick in the shower, but he could only think about the intense joy he got from pleasuring his dad.

His father broke the kiss. "Danny, what made you do all of this?" Jack asked, with concern and guilt evident.

"I… I don't know, daddy." Danny replied. He had no idea why he kept referring to his dad as daddy, but for some strange reason it felt right, as if he couldn't imagine calling Jack anything else. "I just really needed to relieve you. You've just made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. Thank you, daddy."

The halfa knew that he was talking weirdly, but his head pounded when he tried concentrating on it. Hearing his son's words, though, had given Jack a little relief from the guilt and shame he felt.

Jack finally realized how close they were, with their soft dicks rubbing and wet chests pressed against each other. He pulled away from his son. "Look, Danny, this is wrong. I should not have let you even start. In fact, I should have locked the door in the first place. Now I have no idea what to do. Maybe it's best that we forget about today and continue normally. If you are into men you should embrace that, but you shouldn't embrace it on me."

Danny wanted to scream that he was not gay. He wanted to agree with his father and forget about everything that just happened. "Daddy," he heard himself start with a sultry tone, "I need you. I will always need you. Please let me take care of you, sir." That was not what he wanted to say. "I will always be here to relieve you, daddy."

Danny finally felt that he could take control of his body. Before he said anything else embarrassing, he stepped out of the shower. Danny quickly covered himself with a towel and ran to his room before his father could say anything else. He wondered what had gotten into him. He had never expressed interest in anything of the sort, let alone in his father. Though, as he thought about the event that had just transpired, he could not help but feel accomplished. He also urged for his father's dick again.

He opened his closet to wear the same outfit he always wore, but the array of clothing had been altered. Danny's underwear had been replaced with black, sheer thongs. His shirts looked the same, but they were slightly smaller and shorter. His jeans had become dark blue, skinny jeans. While he examined his wardrobe, his head started to pound again. Reluctantly, he escaped the throbbing pain by putting on the new outfit. As he inspected himself he the mirror, he had to admit that the outfit was not so bad. In fact, he could not help but love it. The pants grabbed his ass invitingly. When he lifted his arms, or did anything really, his shirt rode up to expose his soft skin. He knew the outfit made him seem a little slutty, but that thrill had completely controlled his mind.

His thoughts then travelled back to blowing his father in the shower, and the words he had said after. His face turned red as he remembered begging for his father's cock and semen. He needed to get out of the house and away from the embarrassment of being near his father, for a while. It was still too early in the morning for his friends to have been ready to hang, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.


	2. A Crash Into Dash

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 2: A Crash Into Dash**

Danny tried to forget the morning as he strolled down the street, somewhat aimlessly, but his thoughts kept running possible scenarios and explanations. He wondered if it had been something from the lab, a side effect from his ghost puberty, or much worse, that nothing had happened. He shuddered thinking of the possibility that he had willingly done and said that to his dad. He contemplated whether he should tell anyone in the case that there was something wrong. He could ask his father about ghost equipment in the lab to see if it was a new experiment gone wrong, but that could mean exposing himself as a ghost. He chose to avoid his father for a bit, anyway.

As Danny walked while lost in his thought he bumped into one of the last people he wanted to see, Dash Baxter, walking his chihuahua. "Watch it Fen-turd!" Dash glared. "You're just looking for beatings now aren't you."

Danny wanted to run away, but he winced as he felt his mouth open. "Actually, I'd love for you to beat me. I want you to give it to me, hard. That is… if you like it rough." He mentally slapped his forehead. He was frightened on the inside, but more so at the fact that he meant what he said.

Dash blinked twice. "You're begging for it, but I gotta take Pookie home now. Next time, just you wait." As Dash walked away towards his house, Danny sighed in relief. He was relieved, until he felt his legs following Dash. As much as he resisted, he admired Dash's muscular body and tight ass as he followed behind the jock.

Dash turned towards his front porch to see that Danny had stalked him home. He gave Danny a menacing look as he stepped through his front door. While he took off the leash, he heard Danny knocking. He threw the door open and shouted, "What do you want, Fenton!"

"I want you, Dash." Dash waited for more as Danny gulped.

"I'm gonna knock your teeth into next Tuesday if you don't stop acting like a freak and tell me what you want."

Danny took a step forward, into the house, leading Dash to take a step back. The smaller boy reached for the quarterback's crotch through the denim. Dash kept retreating as Danny approached, hand not leaving the blond's pants.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Dash exclaimed. He grabbed Danny's wrist to pull his arm off, but Danny ended up falling to his knees and ending up eye level with Dash's tool. Danny leaned forward to kiss the forming bulge.

Dash pushed Danny back and stepped aside. "God, I knew you were a freak and a geek, but I had no idea you were gay."

The half-ghost started to crawl towards the athlete. "Oh, Dash, how could I not want you? You're literal perfection. It would be a dream for you to have your way with me. Hurt me and use me as much as you want. I just need you. I need to worship you."

Dash had never thought of another dude in that way, but he felt himself hardening at Danny's words. He inhaled as he watched Danny's ass shake back and forth in his skinny jeans as he crawled. He reasoned that he was just full of hormones, and it had been about two weeks since he last relieved himself. Paralyzed in thought, he realized too late that Danny had unzipped and pulled down his jeans. He could feel soft kisses through his boxers, springing his rod into action.

Dash slapped Danny off of him, but to his surprise Danny moaned with a smile. In fact, Danny's eyes had rolled back in ecstasy. Seeing this only made Dash harder, and he made a quick decision.

"Look, Fenton. I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you want my manhood then we'll take this to my room before my parents get back."

Danny followed like a puppy, crawling into Dash's room. Normally, he would take this chance to look around, but currently he could not care less about boyband CDs on Dash's desk. All he cared about was servicing the jock before him who had just kicked off his pants and stripped his letterman jacket. As Dash lifted his shirt for removal, Danny rushed to lick his abs and naval. Dash finally pushed down his boxers, freeing his meat from confinement. It slapped Danny in the face as he focused on it seemingly in a trance. Dash impatiently grabbed his head and began face fucking Danny, who smiled and moaned in return.

Dash fisted Danny's hair, almost pulling out the roots, holding Danny in place as his full length was inside the throat. Danny slobbered all over the dick, using his throat to contract around the head. Dash pushed Danny off and immediately slapped his wet cock all over the eager boy's face.

He forcefully pushed Danny to the ground laying on his back and positioned himself over so that his dick slid into Danny's throat as his ball rested on Danny's nose and eyes. Danny's hands grabbed Dash's butt to push the bully's groin closer to his face, allowing Baxter to sink his rod in even deeper. Dash closed his eyes as he pounded the back of Danny's throat as hard and fast as he could.

"Oh, fuck," Dash cursed, "you love my dick don't you?"

Danny could only muffle and moan, sending waves of sensations through Dash's spine.

Dash slowed down to give Danny some powerful, painful thrusts. "Take this Baxter cock, Fenton. Show me how bad you crave my seed."

Danny was overcome with pleasure whiffing Dash's balls, having his throat filled, and hearing Dash dominate him. He whimpered as he felt Dash get off of him. Before he could sit up, Dash had straddled his chest, jerking off above the hero's face.

Dash jerked off while slapping Danny's face a few times. "I'm gonna shoot, so you better open wide."

Danny would have opened as wide as he could regardless, but Dash had tightened a grip around his neck to choke him. After a short bit, Baxter sprayed his seed all over Danny's face, but Danny was able to catch most into his mouth. Danny satisfying swallowed, as he felt his pants dampen. He shook as he exploded waves into his thong and pants, leaving a wet spot on his crotch. He smiled blissfully with a face full of cum as Dash got off.

"Damn, you finished without even taking off your pants. You must be one sick freak to like this so much."

Danny thought about retorting with a sarcastic remark, but all he could get out was a sincere and gracious, "Thank you."

Dash picked Danny up and threw him out of the house, slamming the door shut without a second to spare. Danny, his face coated with sperm, couldn't help but smile and appreciate Dash. The wetness in his pants had dripped down his legs. Though he had just shot earlier this morning, this load was still one of the biggest in his life. Even then right after, he felt his dick harden and strain against his tight denim. Jumping behind a bush, out of sight, he transformed into a ghost and flew home.

Once he could, he jerked off in bed, attempting to relieve himself. His mind reluctantly wandered to sucking his father off in the steamy shower and having his face fucked by his athletic bully. His dick throbbed painfully, but he couldn't bring himself to release. He knew he only needed one thing. Cock.


	3. Daddy for Dinner

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 3: Daddy for Dinner**

Danny spent most of that day hiding in his room jerking off to no avail. He refused to see anyone in case he acted out of control. He wished he could just google ghost hormones or some similar topic to figure out what was going on, but sadly he had no resources for an investigation.

Before dinner, Danny freaked out. He couldn't have his mother and sister seeing him act like this. Plus, while he put on his new outfit, his hard-on was clearly visible against his inner thigh. He grabbed a jacket and tied it around his waist. It was weird to wear to dinner, but no one would question him.

He gulped as he heard his mother call for him. Heading downstairs, he saw his sister walking out the door.

He could feel his cock throbbing in his skinny jeans. He didn't know how long he could last without release. "Danny, honey, Jazz is meeting someone for dinner, so could you help by grabbing the plates?" His mother gave him a soft smile.

He flashed her a smile, but she stopped him on the way. "Danny, you seem to be sweating. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm just feeling anxious. I, uh, have this really important test on Monday, but I don't know how to prepare for it."

She smiled. "Oh, what test? I could help you if you'd like."

Danny laughed nervously. "No, it's okay. I'll just be locked up in my room studying."

He rushed into the kitchen to avoid any further inquiry. He saw his father sitting at the table, reading a ghost hunter magazine. His jumpsuit hugged his body in ways that made Danny shiver.

He jumped over into his father's lap, forcing Jack's chair back. "Hey, daddy, I missed you." Danny wiggled his ass onto his father's crotch teasingly. "Do you know what I want for dinner?" He whispered. "Dick. Your dick."

Jack pushed the ghostly hero off. "Daniel, son, behave." As Jack started to swell, the ghost hunter clenched his teeth for a while.

Danny walked around and grabbed his father's back for a sensual massage. "Oh, but daddy, you're so tense." Danny hands finished sliding against his father's back and slid down his chest to his forming bulge.

"You're mother could walk in at any time." Jack held back a grunt as Danny massaged his newly formed erection. He pushed Danny off.

Danny could not help but feel like teasing his father. He took off the jacket from his waist to give his dad a view of his ass and hard-on. Jack bit his lip as he watched his son sway side to side to get the plates ready for dinner. Danny knew exactly how to bend over as he dropped a napkin. Jack could barely resist the urge to squeeze Danny's butt, which was practically waving in his face. With a chuckle, Danny stood up straight and tied the jacket around his waist again.

Maddie walked in and took some lasagna out of the oven. As she served, Jack kept both hands over his crotch hiding any chance of his wife seeing his excitement. Danny seductively dipped his finger in the meat sauce and sucked.

"Stop playing with your food, Danny," chimed his mother.

Danny could barely contain himself from jumping and ravishing the older man. As his mother and father discussed ghost hunting, he noticed his father's lustful glances, so he decided to put on a show. He somehow managed to make eating lasagna as sexual as possible. He didn't say a word during the dinner, afraid he would say something crude. He finished much faster than his parents.

His hand couldn't help but reach over to massage his father's groin. He could hear the bumps in Jack's speech, but he was sure that his mother was clueless as to what was transpiring on the other side of the table.

He knew his dad wouldn't dare look down, so he felt safe to ghost his hand into his dad's jumpsuit to grab the warm dick waiting for him. He heard his father whelp, but Danny had un-ghosted himself quickly, wanting to avoid suspicion.

Maddie and Jack finished their meals soon, and Maddie went to put the dishes away in the dishwasher. Danny got up while removing the jacket from his waist to flash his father the bulge and tight ass constricted by his jeans. He signaled to his father with a finger to follow him as he strut his way out of the kitchen and into his room.

He didn't hear what lame excuse Jack had come up with for Maddie, but sooner than later his dad had been locking the bedroom door. Danny had been waiting for him, naked.

Jack almost ripped off his orange jumpsuit as his pushed his son on the bed. "You've been very naughty, Daniel."

"I have, haven't I? What are you going to do about it?"

Jack turned the naked boy around onto all fours with his butt arched into the sky. He slapped the soft skin. "I'm going to fuck your throat, and then I'm going to fuck you."

Danny shivered, and his eyes rolled back, just from the thought. Jack turned him around and shoved his hard cock onto the warm, inviting tongue without warning. He grabbed a fist of Danny's jet black hair and forcibly pushed the head down his shaft.

"Yes, Daniel!" Jack moaned. "Slobber on my dick. Choke on it." He held his son's head in place as he began to thrust into the back of Danny's throat.

Danny was in pure ecstasy as he moaned all over his father's rod. When he father let go of his hair, he shortly pulled off and slapped his face with the magnificent meat.

"Oh, daddy, let me worship you." He immediately engulfed his father, again, and bobbed his head while massaging the organ with his tongue. He gave his father slow, wet, and audible slurp.

"Fuck, Daniel. I'm going to destroy your hole."

His father had turned him around with his tongue shoved between Danny's cheeks. Danny couldn't help but scream out as he felt himself opening. He had never imagined it would feel this perfect, let alone how excited he was to ride his father's cock.

He arched his back into his father's face screaming, "Oh, daddy, yes, fuck. Oh god, fuck me, daddy. God, I need your strong dick thrusting inside of me!" Normally Danny would think saying this stuff was too much, but he couldn't help but mean and want it all.

Jack gave the stretched hole a last wet, sloppy kiss as he slapped his meat across the cheeks. As soon as Jack felt the tip align with the rim, he slammed into Danny.

Danny screamed as he clutched his sheets. He toes curled as his father pumped into him. "Oh, daddy, fuck!"

"You love my sausage, don't you son?" Jack, with his pole still inside, picked Danny up so that Danny could ride on top of him. He wasn't used to doing this much cardio.

"Oh, dad, I love this dick. I need it. Please, daddy, please!" Danny bounced as fast as he could on top of Jack. He never imagined that being fucked would be the best thing in the world.

He couldn't describe how happy he was. He felt like he went to paradise as he rode his father's sword.

Jack had lost all inhibition as he pounded into his son. He slapped Danny's ass as Danny bent over to hug Jack's chest. Danny licked his father from the side of his neck to ear. Jack shuddered as he pulled out of his son. He could feel he was close by the way his hose throbbed.

"Okay, Daniel, I think you've been a good boy tonight. Here's your dessert."

Danny greedily drank from the dick. His own exploded with cum all over his father's legs. After sucking every last drop, he got down to lick his father clean of any seed.

"Okay, Danny, boy, I have to work on a project in the lab all day tomorrow, and I cannot be distracted. That being said, after you come home from school on Monday, I expect you to pray to my cock." His father gave him a long kiss before heading out.

Danny didn't bother putting on clothes as he hopped into bed. His meat was semi-hard, but he felt exhausted enough to go sleep. He couldn't help but think about how amazing sex had been. He wanted to fill his throat and ass with as much dick as he could, and he didn't even care to acknowledge the weirdness of this situation. He accepted that he craved cock from whoever it may be.

He fell asleep with a smile, imagining what dicks he would please the next day.


	4. Anatomy Tutor

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 4: Anatomy Tutor**

Danny woke up around 11:30 am. He smiled for waking up at his normal Sunday time. He woke up rock hard, remembering yesterday's antics. He felt his hole twitch, needing to be filled.

He put on clothes and headed downstairs to grab breakfast. His member could be hidden in his waistband, and he wasn't scared of seeing his father who had decided to work in the lab all day. He walked straight past his mother into the kitchen, starving. He grabbed a granola bar.

"Danny, how's the studying going?" His mother walked into the kitchen.

Danny gave her an inquisitive look as he chewed. With realization, he answered, "Oh, uh, not great. I might need to keep to myself today to focus." He smiled thinking of what he would do instead.

Maddie frowned and sat next to Danny, leaning in. "Look, honey, I know how hard school has been for you. I'm so glad to see you taking your studies seriously, for a change."

Danny did not like where this was headed. "No, mom, it's okay. Maybe I should get back to it, actually."

As he stood up, his mother pulled him back down. "Listen, sweetie. I invited Vlad over. He's in the living room"

Danny gulped.

"Vlad is super smart and could easily help you with any subject. I don't trust him completely, but I know he'd do anything for me, including helping you with school. I understand if you'd want me to send him home so-"

"No!" Danny wanted to run away. He wanted to go to the living room and attack Vlad out of the house. More than that, he wanted Vlad's cock. "I'd love for Vlad to help me." A mischievous smile spread across his face.

Vlad walked in with his perfect posture and chin up, looking as poised as ever. He smiled at Maddie, not even glancing at Danny. "Is everything okay?"

"Great actually! Okay, I'll let you boys to it. I'm going to help your father in the lab. He's working on a big project, today." Maddie happily walked out of the kitchen.

Immediately, Vlad glared at Danny who was smiling back. His maliciousness turned into confusion with a little freight. "What are you planning?"

Danny feigned innocence. "I'm not planning anything! I could really use your help studying, actually. Let's go to my room 'cause I left all my books there." He chuckled as the older man looked at him doubtfully.

After entering his bedroom, Danny locked the door behind them. Immediately Vlad tensed and growled, ready to fight.

"Calm down, fruit-loop." Danny stood there with a smile.

Vlad finally noticed the slight change in Danny's wardrobe. "You look, um, different. Are you feeling okay?"

Danny took a few steps towards Vlad who backed up in response. "I've never felt better, Vlad."

"All right, then. For which subject do you require my assistance?"

Danny sat on his bed. "Anatomy." He motioned for Vlad to sit next to him, and the wealthy man reluctantly and awkwardly did so.

"Interesting," Vlad muttered skeptically, "I wasn't aware they offered that class on a high school level here."

"Actually," Danny whispered into Vlad's ear, "it's a part of biology class. I'm studying the male reproductive system."

Danny's breath sent chills down Mr. Masters spine, but in an even tone he questioned, "And why, I pray, would you need my help with that?"

Danny gently massaged Vlad's back. "I want to see how it works."

Vlad paused for a second. "Okay, well, why don't you grab your book, and I'll explain."

Danny walked all over his room, bending over seductively. "I'm sure I dropped it somewhere." He made sure that Vlad watched him as he got on his knees between Vlad's legs to crawl and check under the bed.

The older halfa couldn't help but notice the way Danny wiggled and bent over. He couldn't stop the thoughts comparing Danny and Maddie's curves. He noticed the younger halfa's strange behavior, but he would have never guessed Danny's plans.

Danny phased his arm through the bed to palm at Vlad's erection. "I think I found what I needed."

Vlad stood up immediately. Danny resurfaced from underneath the bed, ending on his knees directly in front of Vlad's groin.

"Oh, please, Mr. Masters, sir, may I have a demonstration." Danny licked the soft rod through expensive pants.

Vlad was shocked, but his face was stoic. He had no idea how to respond to the hero's advanced.

Taking a few steps back, Vlad turned around to hide his growing tent. "It might be better for me to leave. You don't seem yourself, and you surely don't seem worried for your exam tomorrow."

Danny lunged forward to hug Vlad's ankle, childishly. "Please, sir! Don't go! I need you. I need you, badly."

"What has gotten into you, little badger?" Vlad exclaimed. He phased through Danny's arms to release his leg from the younger's grasp.

He looked down at the whimpering boy, noticing Maddie's nose and big rounded eyes. He shook his head, slightly disgusted with himself.

"Please, sir. I need you!" Danny begged. "Please, take me. I'll do anything."

Vlad had not considered sexual relations for longer than he could remember, yet his pole was straining against his suit pants in front of his do-gooder nemesis. Turning to face Danny, he asked, "Why would I risk everything, just to be with you?"

"Oh, Mr. Masters, sir, I'm begging you! Please have your way with me! Shove your manhood deep inside me and make me yours! I want nothing more than to service you in all your glory. I just have to!" Danny had removed Vlad's belts and started unbuttoning the pants. As soon as they slid down, leaving Vlad standing there in his expensive Gucci boxers, he grabbed Danny's face with his right arm while his left remained behind his back.

"My primary instruction, Daniel, is that you refer to me as master." After taking a second to admire the view of Danny's mouth watering and eyes glazed with lust, Vlad shoved the young Fenton into his crotch. Danny licked the growing snake through the thin fabric.

Once Danny removed the last layer of clothing separating him from his goal, he gave the length a slobbery lick, causing Vlad to groan out.

Vlad relentlessly pounded into the hero's skull as Danny moaned. He looked down at the raven haired boy to see eyes rolled back in extreme pleasure. "Fudge brownies, Daniel, you are amazing."

Danny took a second to breath as he stroked the magnificent meat before him. "Anything for you, master. Anything."

Vlad, using his ghost strength, picked Danny up and tossed him on the bed with one arm. "Naked, now." Danny immediately phased through his clothing letting his erection spring to life. He tossed his clothes to the side.

"Show me your ass, dirty badger."

"Yes, master."

Vlad dove in between Danny's cheeks without a second to spare. His flicked his tongue over the tight rim. Danny screamed out wildly.

Vlad took his polo boxers and shoved them up Danny's mouth. "Shut up. I don't want to get caught."

Danny's cock was dripping with pre-cum. He could barely contain himself. "Fuck me, master!" He muffled.

The silver haired man slapped his dick across Danny's rear several times. "You dirty, dirty boy, begging for your enemy's cock, pleading for him to pound your brains out, and worshipping his phallus…"

Danny clenched the boxers in his mouth as Vlad's tip slowly yet forcefully penetrated him. With his ghostly resistance, he didn't feel any pain. He shoved his ass back all the way down Vlad's girth in one quick motion and then started to grind his hips. His muffled moans were unmistakable with each word vibrating. "Oh. Master. I. Love. Your. Dick."

Vlad chuckled menacingly as he greedily pounded his meat into the hungry bottom. "Eager to be filled, little badger? I'll fill you up then." Vlad smacked Danny's butt with a villainous smile.

Without even needing to transform, Vlad creating a perfect duplicate of his human self. The naked double teleported in front the happily surprised boy. Danny phased the boxers out of his mouth and filled his throat with the mighty tool.

The two Vlad's relentlessly smashed their dick's into the needy holes. For almost half an hour, Danny had clenched his ass around one cock while aggressively sucking and slurping on the other. Even with his ghostly stamina, Vlad knew he had a limit.

"Oh, yes, Daniel! Take your master's seed!"

Danny momentarily took the dick out of his mouth and stroked almost violently, sending shivers down Vlad's spine. "Yes, master! Please, feed me. I need to drink you!"

Danny returned to slurping the cock moments before both Vlad's shot. Danny moaned as he greedily drank the semen down his throat while feeling the rockets of cum shooting up into him.

He turned on his back to see the dripping cocks hanging above him and between his legs. "Fuck, master, fuck!" He body shook as he exploded onto his chest and stomach. Vlad laughed seeing Danny release purely from servicing him.

Danny instinctively lifted his hips to prevent any seed from leaking out. As he felt Vlad's juice sliding deeper inside of him, he moaned with his eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure.

"Thank you, master." Danny smiled sincerely.

Vlad returned the pleasantry with a grin. His duplicate had dissipated. "Anytime."

Vlad began to fix his bowtie and inspect his suit jacket in mirror. Danny almost whimpered, "Don't leave just yet!" His voice broke.

Vlad gave Danny an inquisitive look. "Oh?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Stay with me today, master, please. Sleep here and leave in the morning."

Vlad, still on the euphoric high of getting off after a really long time, agreed against his better judgement. Danny spent all day and night feeding and riding on the villain's cock. The only break they took was for Vlad to go down to bring up plates of dinner, telling Maddie that they had no time to waste while studying.

After hours of going at it, the two half-ghosts were exhausted. Both of them had early mornings, but they stayed up well into the night in each others embrace. Eventually, they dozed off with Danny's head nuzzled into Vlad's shoulder. Danny's arm and leg had draped over his archenemy. His face and ass had been coated and filled with a mix of their sperm. Danny slept with a dopey smile.


	5. Testing Troubles

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 5: Testing Troubles**

Danny woke up to the alarm blaring. He felt warmth on his bare skin. Vlad had already woken up, but was still naked and cuddling.

"Good morning, master." Danny squeezed the other halfa affectionately.

"Interesting, I assumed you would freak out in the morning. What has gotten into you recently? You're acting like a courtesan."

Danny yawned. "What does that mean?"

Danny instinctively slid his hand towards Vlad's cock. Vlad stood out of bed, moving from the touch. "Actually, little badger, we have to get ready."

Danny frowned and looked away. "I don't think I can go to school."

Vlad chuckled as he buttoned his shirt. "Don't be silly, Daniel. Why can't you?"

Danny sighed in defeat. "Well, recently I've developed new, uh, interests… dick, really. I'm a man whore, and I love it. If I go to school, I have no idea how many guys I'll blow or fuck. I'd want to seduce them all."

"I would assume you were being a bit dramatic about your incapacity to control your hormones, but I can't help but feel it's more than that considering having experienced you yesterday."

Danny felt relieved to have gotten that off his chest. "Look, it's not a big deal. I'll just stay here, in my room, forever."

Vlad sat back down on the bed with the naked boy. He had gotten fully dressed. Putting a hand on Danny's back, he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. "Daniel, it is still mandatory that you attend your school. If it makes you feel any better, I could look into the matter."

Danny got out of bed, his pole standing to attention. He hugged Vlad before watching the older man teleport away.

Danny had dreaded being in school, but he felt better once he finally reached and met up with Sam. "So, what'd you do this weekend? I hadn't heard from you."

Tucker finally walked over, but Danny contained his horniness through clenched fists and holding his breath.

"Danny, we've messaged you so much! How was your weekend?"

Danny laughed breathlessly and walked into the hallway. He swayed a little extra as he walked by Dash. Dash made a point to obviously check Danny out with a sultry smile, and Danny acknowledged the looks with a wink and air kiss. He could see the outline of Dash's rod straining against the jock's jeans.

Danny sat down in his first class of the day, English. He stared down as Mr. Lancer did roll call, as a mechanism of defense against his uncontrollable desires.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, when I am talking, your attention will be on me."

Danny gulped as he looked up. He wanted nothing more than to devour his teacher's dong. He gave Mr. Lancer a shy nod while undressing the professor with his eyes.

"As I was saying, here are your tests."

Danny smacked his face down against his desk and groaned. In his phallus frenzy, he had totally forgotten that he really did have to study for a test.

As the class bell rang signifying the end of the period, Danny was mortified. He could not focus for a second while daydreaming about Mr. Lancer's joystick. The other students got up but he kept staring at the teacher who eventual noticed.

Once the room had cleared. Mr. Lancer walked towards Danny's desk.

"You've been looking at me this whole class. You're examination is blank." Mr. Lancer has a sour tone.

Danny seductively put his pencil between his lips. "It's hard to concentrate with all these…" glancing at Mr. Lancer's crotch, he finished the thought, "distractions."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, the teacher sighed. "Well, I suppose I could let you make this test up during lunch today. Eat and come quickly."

Danny could barely pay attention during the next periods. He concentrated on taking notes, for a change, as well as hiding his boners. Danny rushed through the lunch line, covering his lower region with his lunch tray.

Sam and Tucker questioned why he scarfed down his food, but Danny explained honestly that he had to make up a test. They asked which test Danny missed, but Danny left immediately with his empty tray before he could respond.

Danny had decided to make blowing Mr. Lancer his mission, as the student strut seductively into the classroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him, discretely. The teacher's face remained unchanged while sitting at his desk as he instructed Daniel to take a seat.

Danny opted to walk up to Mr. Lancer's desk instead. He dropped down to his knees, his face only inches away from the teacher's groin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Lancer's green eyes looked down at Danny's large blue ones.

Rather than answering, the younger boy licked the soft member through the gray slacks, surprising the teacher.

" _Lord of the Flies_!" He screamed, throwing his head back. The bald man felt shameful for responding so desperately to the touch. He had not released in weeks and had not had a sexual encounter in decades.

Danny took no time pulling down his professor's pants. He took a second to admire the object of his desire, Mr. Lancer's cock in all its glory. The black bush was unkempt, matching the large hairy, sack underneath.

Before Danny could dive down, Mr. Lancers hands gripped his hair forcefully. "Daniel Fenton, show much how much you want that A." The teacher forced Danny's head down onto the shaft, hitting the back of the hero's throat.

Danny greedily slurped and moaned on the rod as he bobbed and twisted. He found his mouth watering allowing him to coat the wonderful cock in his mouth. Danny licked along the length and teased the sensitive tip.

Mr. Lancer bucked his hips harshly against the soft throat. Danny's eyes rolled back as he gagged. After a minute of rough pounding, Mr. Lancer held Danny against the base, leaving his member fully engulfed as Danny hungry mouth gave suction.

The teacher took out his meat and slapped his stick across the student's face. Danny's eyes lustfully followed the manhood as his thirsty mouth hung open with his wet tongue sticking out.

"Please, sir," Danny begged, "I need to swallow you. I must pleasure you, sir. Please, use me."

Mr. Lancer did not need to be told twice. "Suck my _Moby Dick_ , Daniel Fenton!" He shoved his cock down the warm face as Danny feverishly sucked. Knowing he was close, Mr. Lancer pulled out and stroked hastily.

"Oh, sir! Feed me!" Danny waited to catch the load with his tongue out.

Sooner than he'd have liked, Mr. Lancer coated Danny's face with five long shots of jizz. Danny polished off the spent cock as he basked in the pleasure of the facial. Danny quickly pulled his own throbbing member out and shot his cream.

"Daniel Fenton," Mr. Lancer called in a stern voice, "I can't believe you."

The teacher's voice shifted subtly with satisfaction. "You made me cum much too early. You're skills were too impressive, so you need to learn control. You get an A minus. I can trust you'll work harder for that A."

Danny nodded with a goofy grin, still coming down from the euphoric release.

Standing up with a face still painted in baby batter, Danny gave Mr. Lancer a kiss. "Something tells me that I'm gearing up to be your top student, or should I say, bottom student."

Danny climbed on top of the teacher sitting at the desk. They made out for the rest of the lunch period. The younger boy whimpered as the bell rang, signaling the end of his grinding session.

Danny felt lucky that his shirt was white as he wiped his face clean. He left with a kiss to walk over to his locker. Dash stood there waiting.

"Fenton, you're coming over to my house tonight. I'll probably grab dinner at 7:30, so like 9."

With a smile, Danny nodded enthusiastically. "Anything for you, Dash." As Dash walked away he slapped the half ghost's ass hugged tightly in the jeans.

Danny could not wait for school to finish. His dad had promised him a load, and now he was fortunate enough to pleasure Dash later in the night. He could not believe his luck.


	6. Bottom's Up

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 6: Bottom's Up**

Danny rushed out of school as quickly as he could, excited for the activities planned. Tucker and Sam glared as he ran past them without a word. He didn't hear Sam ask, "Is he wearing skinny jeans?"

Danny instinctively knew his father was waiting for him in the lab. Jack sat on a cozy recliner, his jumpsuit pooled around his ankles on the floor.

"Okay, son, let's make this quick. I need to concentrate down here, so you're gonna help me focus."

Stripping his shirt, Danny knelt in front of his father. "Yes, daddy." Grabbing his father's warm thighs, he dipped his head to taste Jack's precious cock. His ability to worship manhood had burgeoned skillfully within the past few days.

While choosing to choke around the base, Danny fiddled with his pants impatiently. He salivated and slobbered all over his father's dick. Once he found it lubricated enough, he jumped on his dad's lap without warning.

"Oh, daddy, oh, god, please, fuck me. Please, fuck me!" Danny's obstinate seduction riled Jack. He stared at his son, both pairs of eyes glazed with lust. He effortlessly picked Danny up and mounted him.

Danny screamed with pleasure, feeling his tightness expanding around his father's length. Refusing an adjustment period, he vigorously rode the ghost catcher.

"Oh, fuck, Daniel!" Jack's eyes were shut tight as he grabbed his boy's smooth love handles. "Oh, god, bounce on this dick! You like that?"

"Y-Yeah! Fuck me, daddy! I love it! I love your dick!"

"You're such a fucking slut, Daniel. You love your daddy's dick? You like being fucked hard by your daddy's dick?" Jack grunted as he aggressively handled Danny to ride faster.

Danny's head was in the crook of his father's neck. The immense pleasure he felt enervated him. "Yes, daddy! I love being fucked by your cock! I'm such a slut. I need this!" Danny licked his father's ear and down the neck. As the hero gave kisses along Jack's jawline, Jack slapped his son's ass.

He threw Danny onto the floor flat on his stomach. Climbing on the smooth, warm back, Jack begins to hammer Danny into the floor. Danny could only let out syncopated moans as he maintained an arched spine for his dad to demolish him.

Soon, Jack exploded without warning into Danny. The feeling of his father's warm seed shooting into his insides pushed Danny over the edge, and he sprayed all over the lab floor.

Jack used two fingers to scoop as much cum out of Danny's ass as he could. Danny immediately engulfed his dad's fingers and sucked greedily.

"There's still semen on my cock and the floor. Now, Daniel, I refuse to let you allow Fenton sperm to go to waste. It's disrespectful. Clean up and leave."

Once Danny had gone back to his room, he checked his clock to see that he still had four and a half hours before he was allowed at Dash's. Unable to assuage his needs and desire using Dash until then, he decided to phone the mayor, Vlad Masters.

"Daniel. I have been looking into your matters, but I'm still waiting back on hearing any developments. What did you want?"

"Master, I want your cock inside of me. I want to be screaming your name while on top of you. I want you to use me to get off like I'm an object, your object. I-" Before Danny could continue, Vlad Plasmius had flown into his room by phasing through the wall.

As he stepped towards the younger halfa, he changed into his human billionaire persona and grabbed Danny by the neck. As he phased through his suit, he phased Danny through the hero's outfit and threw the boy onto his bed. Almost pouncing on him, Vlad rubbed their naked bodies together.

Vlad thrusted impatiently into the submissive slut. He felt Jack's seed lubricating the hole allowing him to slide easily and forcefully. He grabbed Danny's shoulder and neck with his hands and synchronously pulled Danny into each pounding thrust.

"Oh, my slave, serve me!" Vlad moaned as he slowed but intensified his pumping.

"Yes, master! Let me serve you! Let me worship your amazing dick! My body is yours, master! I am yours!"

Vlad tightened his grip on Danny's throat. As Danny lied on his back barely able to breath feeling the warm of his worst enemy's cock pushing in and out of him, he felt a euphoria he would never be able to describe.

Before Danny knew it, the hand gripping his neck had disappeared. Vlad picked the hero up and stuffed his throat rather than constricting it. Danny smiled and closed his eyes as he moaned over the delicious meat.

Vlad grabbed Danny's hair as he shoved his cock head against the back of Danny's esophagus to release his load. Danny spurted all over Vlad's stomach as he felt the warm liquid coated his mouth.

"Thank you, master. God, I love serving you."

With a chuckle, Vlad collected his clothes. "Daniel," Vlad turned to him with a serious expression, "be careful. I know these feelings may be overcoming you for now, but try to control it. It must be possible." Without waiting for a response, Vlad teleported away.

Danny knew that he needed to eat dinner, but all he could think about was heading over to Dash's house to devour his dick. Rather than let his thought's consume him and divest his stomach's satisfaction, he practiced the control Vlad had preached. Before heading down to get his meal, he concentrated on his own hard on as if he were practicing his ghost abilities. His raging erection softened to a plump semi. Though not a full transition, Danny felt proud and accomplished for regaining at least that little bit of control over his body.

The half-ghost finished his meal contemplating how much his life had and will change now that he had cravings for cock. His father, his bully, his nemesis, and even his teacher were all aware of his unquenchable, crude thirst. Danny smiled as he imagined his dad, Dash, Vlad, and Mr. Lancer circled around him stroking their dicks until he was covered in their cum. He woke up from his daydream to do the dishes before he could finally visit Dash.

Sam and Tucker ambushed Danny as he opened the door. They were about to knock. "What is up with you lately?" Sam had her hands on her hips.

"Is this a ghost thing? Dude, we want to help." Tucker crossed his arms.

"Look, guys, I know I haven't been in touch recently, but I can explain. Well, I can explain later, at least. Right now, I have to pay a visit to a friend." Danny morphed into a ghost as he flew off towards Dash's home.

"Hey! We're his only friends!" Tucker shouted.

"Something's up, but why hasn't he told us?"

Danny arrived at Dash's house five minutes early. He knocked on the front door with enthusiasm. Dash opened the door wearing nothing. "Listen up, Fenton. I'm gonna sit back and play the new Doom game, but you're gonna swallow my dick. After that, I'm going to destroy your ass. Then, we cuddle because I like to cuddle."

Danny stared back at Dash with a goofy grin. "That sounds amazing. When can I start?"

Dash chuckled, "Man, you are one hungry whore."

Dash sat at his desktop computer as Danny crawled under between the open, muscular legs. Dash paid no attention as Danny licked along the length. He licked around the head, loving Dash's taste. Dash focused on his game as his dick filled the smaller boy's warm mouth.

Danny switched gears, bobbing vigorously. From the sheer pleasure of the feeling of having his throat stuffed, he moaned, sending vibrations through Dash's spine.

Without looking away from the screen, Dash instructed in a calm voice, "Lick my balls now."

Danny gladly obliged, and thanked Dash for the opportunity. Danny lapped at the smooth sack and looked up at the dick above with Dash's face in the background. Blowing Dash had been more gratifying thank defeating any villain.

As Danny admired Dash, Dash slapped him hard against the cheekbone. "You don't get to look at me while you're sucking my dick, Fen-gina. You haven't earned it, yet." Dash smirked as Danny quickly looked down and got back to work. Dash loved taking advantage of Danny's obsequious treatment combined with Danny's desire for approval.

Danny went back to worshipping Dash's meat. Danny was so turned on by everything Dash did and everything about Dash, that he had basically drooled over Dash's cock. After a while Dash turned off his computer angrily, complaining about server lag. He shoved Danny off and stood up.

Danny followed Dash to the bed. Dash had completely stripped, and Danny did the same. Dash slapped Danny's ass hard enough to push him onto the bed. Dash wasted no time in lining himself up along the hole. He grabbed the jet-black hair and pulled Danny's head back. "Beg for it, slut."

"Oh, Dash! Please! Fill me with your cock, and use me, please!" Danny tried pushing himself backwards, but Dash held his hips firmly.

He leaned forward and grabbed Danny's nipples as he slammed his hips into and against Danny's ass. "God, Fenton, you little whore. I'm going to tear your ass apart."

Danny could not describe the peace and sanctity of Dash hammering him. Dash spun Danny onto his back and smacked the hero's face.

Grabbing Danny's neck with his left hand and Danny's hip with his right, Dash fulfilled Danny's dirty request of being used and filled. Dash tightened his grip on Danny's throat. After using excessive force to thrust into Danny's asshole, Dash loosened his grip. Surprising both men, Dash leaned down and kissed Danny.

Dash pressed his lips and locked his blue eyes with Danny's blue eyes. Dash daringly darted up to connect with Dash again. He gave Dash kisses against the jawbone and sucked on Dash's earlobe. Dash pinned Danny to the bed with another kiss. Inserting his dick, he pulled Danny onto him with a swift motion. He grabbed Danny's erection and pumped as well. "Tell me you're my bitch."

"Oh Dash, I'm your bitch. I'm your slut, and I need you. Fuck me Dash! Fill me with your seed! Cum for me Dash! Fuck!" Dash shot his load inside Danny. Danny, in return, shot his load all over Dash.

Danny gripped Dash's obnoxiously muscular body as the two snuggled. "You're officially my bitch now, Fenton."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'll do whatever you say. I'm yours completely."

"Well, you're sleeping here tonight. Wake me up on time for school with a blow job, but just get me close. I want to blow all over your pretty face tomorrow and have you walk around with it a bit. You'll do that right?" Dash gave a strangely loving kiss to Danny's forehead.

"For you, Dash, anything. Anyway, semen is to be treasured."

Dash chuckled and squeezed Danny's ass. "You sure freak me out sometimes, dude, but I'm loving it." Dash and Danny dozed off embracing each other.

Back at the Fenton household, Sam and Tucker had decided to investigate. They had brought a Fenton Spector Detector from the lab to Danny's room.

"This stinks." Tucker frowned and crossed his arms. "The stupid Spector Detector says there are ghost traces everywhere because this is Danny's frickin' room. It's astounding his parents don't know."

"Shut up, Tucker. Look." Sam pointed out the device's higher reading near the closet. She opened it to find Danny's altered wardrobe.

"Damn, Danny's becoming pretty scandalous recently. His underwear drawer is full of thongs, and these are definitely skinny jeans."

"Wow, Tucker, thanks for solving the mystery. That doesn't explain what ghost powers have to do with these outfits."

Sam grabbed a thong before the two teens got caught snooping around. Tucker headed for the door, but Sam dragged him down to the lab. Jack had passed out while working on some sort of project, but mainly Sam wanted to use the recently developed Fenton Ecto-Detecto reader.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tucker glared at Sam.

"Look, Danny's acting off. If this thong can give us any clues about how to help him, then we have to know. I mean, gosh, where even is he? It was 2 a.m. when we snuck in here! Something bad is going on; I know it."

Sam pressed three buttons on the device, and the reader's scanning device scanned the thong. Tucker leaned in and read the words displayed on the device's screen. "Deploys pheromones to enhance primitive desire and action and to decrease inhibition. What does that mean?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good. This could mean anything, but one thing is certain. Someone is behind this."


	7. Stings to the Heart

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 7: Stings to the Heart**

Danny woke with his cock strained against Dash's hard, naked figure. The jock tightened his hold on Danny, who was trapped under a muscular arm. Unable to help himself, Danny phased out to crawl between Dash's legs. He looked again at the magnificent meat before tenderly dipping his tongue onto the blonde's shaft. As Danny lapped like a feline, his left arm stroked Dash's abs while his right hand gently fondled the athlete's sack.

Dash gripped Danny's hair and pushed his head down. "God you freak, worship me." Danny sucked on Dash's balls, inhaling teen's musk. His tongue ventured down from the shaft slowly towards Dash's asshole. Taking a second to admire Dash's taint, Danny dove in.

"Wow Fentina, who knew you could make me feel this good…" Dash panted as his eyes were rolling back. Danny climbed over onto Dash to bring their faces close together. Suddenly, Danny gets serious look on his face.

"Tear my ass apart. I mean it. I need your cock inside me. Beat me up!"

Danny collapsed on Dash. His left cheek rested on Dash's left nipple, and Dash's rod pressed against his entrance. Dash gripped on tightly to Danny. He flipped them around and shoved the smaller teen onto the bed on his stomach. He smacked the halfa's ass earning a yelp from Danny. He squeezed Danny's cheek's apart roughly and entered forcefully. He mounted Danny into the mattress as he pounded away.

Danny screamed into the mattress as his was pressed onto his right arm face down, with his left arm roughly help by Dash. Dash galloped against Danny violently as his hand moved from gripping Danny's silk, jet black hair to grabbing Danny by his face. His hand pulled against Danny's skull as he jammed himself in and out.

Dash smacked Danny's ass again as he exploded forcefully into Danny's silky smooth cave. Dash fell next to Danny on the bed, exhausted. "I love you, you lame, dirty freak."

Danny felt guilty as his body forced him to curl next to Dash. "Oh, Dash. I love you, too." Danny could only think about how much he could be hurting Dash, knowing he didn't really mean what he said. He wished this curse could remain all fun, but he knew there would always be consequences.

They both headed to school together, and a block before reaching their destination, Dash pulled Danny to a corner, hiding so they could make out. Dash left first and Danny followed five minutes later. Sam and Tucker, knowing there was shady business involved in Danny's life, waited outside to confront Danny about his recent behavior. As soon as he was in sight, they tried to investigate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, I need to see you immediately before our class first period. Please come with me." Mr. Lancer beat them to Danny, so Sam and Tucker were left to their own devices.

Mr. Lancer took Danny to his classroom. Danny reached to lock the door behind them, but Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "That won't be necessary Mr. Fenton. Classes will start soon, and we can't have students wondering."

Danny smiled wickedly as he imagined his teacher's gorgeous organ filling him with fresh, delicious semen. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat again. "You will be on all fours young man is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Danny dropped immediately.

"You will be under my desk for this next period. Despite everyone noticing your absence, I will mark you present. Now, get to work."

Danny excitedly crawled under his English's teachers desk. As he unzipped the khakis, he heard the door open. Students and chatter poured in, surrounding and polluting Danny's surroundings. Ignoring the other students, he focused himself and his attention entirely on swallowing the thick dick before him.

Mr. Lancer had planned his lesson as a discussion as to minimize how much he had to talk, but occasionally he did speak. Mostly, Danny ignored the chatter, but at one point he listened carefully for times in which Mr. Lancer had to respond. He chose these moments tease the gorgeous prick, causing his teacher to randomly scream "Phantom Tollbooth!"

After class, Mr. Lancer looked down and grabbed Danny's hair. He started to stroke his meat with Danny's greedy tongue waiting. As he finished all over Danny's face, some cum leaked onto his shoes. Danny wasted no time in cleaning every drop of the pearly nectar that he insanely craved.

With a big smile, Danny went off to his next period. At lunch, Danny hoped to fool around a bit with Dash, but Dash was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, he sat next to Tucker and Sam, who got quiet as he approached.

"Oh what? We aren't mystery meat to you anymore?" Tucker asked accusingly.

"Dude, we've been trying to talk to you but you keep ghosting us, literally and figuratively." Sam complained. "We know that you've been going through some stuff recently and-"

Before Danny could sit down, Danny spotted Dash walking out of the cafeteria. He dropped his try as he ran out, not letting Sam finish her sentence.

"Okay, rude!" Sam grumbled.

"What are we going to do now? The Fenton Ecto thing gave us no clue to tracing this stuff to a source." Tucker played with the food on his tray having his head propped by an elbow on the table. "The Fenton's are terrible ghost hunters."

"Tucker you… Oh wow… That's it!" Sam stood up suddenly, energized by her idea and ready to save her friend.

Tucker didn't follow. "Okay well, you can sit down. Lunch isn't over."

"Oh." Sam slowly sat back down. "Right."

Danny reached out to grab Dash's shoulder, but Dash quickly warned, "Don't touch me Fentwo-face."

Danny wanted to follow Dash and apologize for whatever was troubling the jock, but he watched as Dash greeted Paulina, putting his arm around her shoulders. Danny's brows furrowed as his hands clenched tightly. Fearing a frighteningly probable loss of control, Danny meditated all his energy into maintaining his composure.

Danny tried again as soon as the final bell rang. Dash didn't even look at him as he left the school doors. Danny, feeling a weirdly shocking array of emotions, flew instinctively to Vlad's, so he could have time and space to process his feelings.

"Why, hello, my darling fruit loop. How nice of you to join me." Vlad's tone was facetious, and Vlad didn't look up as Danny entered the room. He seemed to be pouring himself into the fireplace at which he stared.

Danny cautiously and slightly approached. "So… are you mad at me too?" He tried hard for his voice to not escalate, but doing so caused it to crack.

Vlad sighed. He stood, still not facing Danny. "It has come to my attention that while you assure me that I am your master for which you serve, you worship another."

Danny groaned in annoyance. "It's not me! Sheesh! I can't help but say that stuff and to everyone."

Suddenly, Vlad turned to Danny. "But you love him! Don't you?" Vlad's face wasn't angry, but it wasn't pleasant. Danny felt as if Vlad's face was empty, like he disconnected from Danny.

Danny replied, flustered. "Love? What? Who?"

"Don't be coy, Daniel. You cannot assuage my concerns without addressing the issue. The quarterback, do you love him?"

"No! Of course not!" Danny's voice sounded defeated, as if he was trembling. Having noticed, Vlad took Danny's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like… Well… I just wish we could be exclusive… and that this between us could be real."

Danny felt a tear slide down his cheek. "You know that I couldn't be exclusive with you. Even if I wanted to I-"

"Is that something you want?" Danny looked up to make eye contact with Vlad. Vlad no longer felt disconnected, as his intense stare bore into him. "Would you want to be exclusive?"

Danny thought back to his time with Dash. He did genuinely develop feelings for his bully. He had no clue as to how to decipher whether what he felt was love, but he knew at least currently he couldn't imagine life without constant dick. He loved being used by his teacher just this morning even.

Having not received an answer, Vlad drops Danny's hand. "Look, Daniel. I think it would be in out best interest to not engage with each other further. I will continue to help you investigate your situation, but I surmise I'm getting too… attached."

Danny left the mansion with tears freely swimming across his flushed cheeks. He didn't fully understand why Vlad's denial felt soul-crushing. He felt angry, but at himself rather than Vlad. He could strangely empathize with Vlad. He felt that he was to blame for dragging Vlad into his problems only to hurt him and get hurt himself.

Having not helped a cock into release recently, Danny was insanely horny amongst these emotions he experienced. He headed straight for his father's room, who was luckily alone while Maddie was with Sam and Tucker in the lab.

Danny knocked on the door with a naughty grin. Jack seemed hesitant to open the door and let Danny inside. Soon the teen jumped onto the orange jumpsuit, groping and caressing his father.

Jack pushed Danny off of him. "Look… Danny boy," His father put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to discuss our recent relations. They were super hot for me, you know that, son. I've become more confident and horny… but I'm also married and in love with your mom."

Danny blinked repeatedly hoping his eyes didn't belie his understanding. "It's okay dad, I get it. I'm sorry that I couldn't help myself around you. Thanks for being supportive."

While the two Fenton men were upstairs, Maddie, Sam, and Tucker were in the lab. Sam and Tucker had asked Maddie to discuss how she effectively invented items to eliminate ghosts.

"And this is the Fenton Ecto-Detecto Reader!" Maddie picked the invention off of the table. Tucker's half-lidded eyes flapped open to attention. "Our ingenious has allowed us to determine the effects of ghostly properties."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wow that sounds amazing!"

Tucker unconvincingly responded. "Not really, it seems like it could be way better. How does this help trace or track ghosts at all?"

Maddie's eyes squinted. "What are you saying, young man?"

Sam hummed in agreement. "I see what you're saying Tucker. You can't really hunt ghosts using this. Maybe we can upgrade it."

Tucker's voice was monotone. "No way could that ever happen. We should just throw this in the trash. It's not like Mrs. Fenton could just whip up upgrades. It's out of her capabilities. Let's dump it."

In no time were Sam and Tucker able to sneak off to Danny's room with a new and improved Fento Ecto-Detecto Reader. As they walked upstairs, they ran into a visibly upset Danny.

"Oh… Um… Hey... Guys?" Danny stuttered, trying to escape this situation in his current state.

"We're going to your room. Bye." Sam brushed past Danny with her lips tightly pressed together. Danny turned to watch them enter his bedroom, but he then took the opportunity to leave the house.

Sam and Tucker scanned Danny's clothing again, and noticed the energy levels were slightly decreased. They also were given interesting lore of similar effects used in ghost records. Thanks to Maddie's innovation, they also found a radar of similar traces throughout the country.

Looking at all the information, Tucker turned to Sam. "Do you… think we pushed her too hard? This amount of information needing to be sorted through can't be called 'helpful.'"

Sam ignored his comment. "Look. This says something about four kinks collected in equal parts. Does that mean kinks in his hair? When I scan this stuff again for a third time, the energy levels decreased again by four percent. Does that mean this is wearing off? Okay well, it also says that this energy has been seen used in the land where those who have hands and faces had no brains. Who writes those kind of clues? Do you have any ideas as to what that means?"

"Woah!" Tucker grabbed the data. "Look how much of this stuff is at Vlad's mansion. Not many ghosts have enough power to do something like this apparently, and when I cross reference Vlad Plasmius's file, guess what. It's a match."

Sam groaned. "Ugh! Why can't he leave Danny alone!"

Danny left his house planning how he could get fucked soon. He hoped to figure out what was bothering Dash. Dash sported a scowl when he opened the door for the raven haired boy.

"What do you want geek?" Dash's frame blocked the doorway and his broad arms were crossed.

"Dash, baby…" Danny was too intimidated to take a step towards the jock. "I want to be better for you. Tell me what you need and I'll do it. I'll service you however I can." Danny's voice was raspy and sultry.

"Yeah, well, why don't you take your slutty ass home? That's what I need." Danny gulped. "Yeah, doofus. I figured it out. I know you're whoring yourself to Mr. Lancer! I see how you stare at him sometimes, and today I could've sworn it was like he had a horny slut under his desk during class. When he talked to me later, telling me not to bully you anymore, I realized what had happened. That, and I saw that he marked you present on his attendance sheet."

"Look Dash I can explain. I want you so badly I-"

"I said I loved you for crying out loud! Not even a couple of hours before you were-" Dash grumbled in frustration. "Whatever, you whore." Dash slammed the door in Danny's face.

Danny really wanted to stay and fix things with Dash. He truly had developed feelings for the blond, but he just couldn't process anything with his current predicament.

Depraved and desperate, Danny ended up at Mr. Lancer's door, knocking on his knees. When Mr. Lancer opened the door, he's was a little disturbed to see Danny begging and grovling for sex.

"Mr. Fenton, I don't suspect this is such a brilliant idea."

Danny grabbed on to Mr. Lancer's sweatpants. "Please, sir. I beg you. Let me at least suck your juicy meat dry. Oh teacher, won't you tutor me? I think I need everything you've got."

Mr. Lancer didn't answer immediately. He felt pressured into giving in to his own deep, dirty desires, but he was having second thoughts about the long-term effects of their relationship. Before he could come to a conclusion, Danny pulled down his waistband.

As Lancer's hard shaft shot up to attention, finally free from its cotton cage, Danny let out a tantalizing moan of excitement. He licked the older man's length while inhaling his teacher's musk.

Lancer allowed himself to give in, one last time. He quickly began to use the blue eyed boy's throat. "Yeah! You like it, huh? If you want that A young man, you'll have to earn it." After thrusting against Danny's face, Mr. Lancer groaned. "I'm close."

Danny quickly flicked his tongue over the tips before engulfing Mr. Lancer's member fully. He felt the cock throbbing against his adam's apple, as the treasured cum flowed into him.

Danny could immediately feel himself feeling different. He felt unrecognizably complete, like an unearned fulfillment.

"Look, Mr. Fenton. We can't continue our relationship any longer. After seeing you tonight, I feel guilty for letting my dirty desires cloud my moral judgement. This was most certainly not the best for us. Can you forgive me?"

Danny surprisingly felt no sting of sadness. "I understand Mr. Lancer. Thanks for being my stud."

Danny, after his whirlwind of a day, finally for the first time felt like sleeping in his bed. After he flew home, he immediately drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Time's Up

**The Phantom Pheromone**

 **Chapter 8: Time's Up**

Having traveled through the ghost zone, Sam and Tucker made their way to Vlad's Mansion. Vlad immediately was made aware of their presence as Tucker set off many, many alarms.

"Now, children, why must you always pester me so?" Vlad Plasmius phased into the room. Sam noticed his expression lacked his signature evil smile and that he didn't sport a menacingly angry look either.

"What have you done to Danny? We have proof you're involved in whatever's happening with him. You need to reverse whatever you did to him!"

Vlad stared back confused. "I assure you kids that I had no part in Daniel's current affliction. He's told me about his problem, even. I've been looking for a cure in fact."

"That's meatless bologna and you know it!" Sam screamed in confusion. "You can't fool us. We have proof."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "What, may I ask, do you have?"

During Sam and Tucker's confrontation of Vlad, Danny bolted awake to find himself in a weird forest, where all the trees had clocks in them. Looming over him was a cloud of voices. They were jumbled up, but he could still make out the four voices distinctly. The cloud giggled.

"Hello, Danny Phantom. Thank you so much for all of your help."

The cloud shifted into a bright figure. Danny felt uneasy when the figure took form as his father. "You see Danny. I needed you to collect ingredients for my spell. I was surprised at how easily you were able to complete this task, but then again… that is why I knew the exact moment to start."

Danny looked around the room, but felt an odd sensation in his neck. He realized that his body hadn't moved at all. He was still lying down, and his eyes still looked closed. Being able to see himself alerted Danny to be cautious. The figure, his father, walked around his body in circles.

As he walked, the figure changed forms from Jack to Dash. "You see Danny, I needed your body, and I couldn't have had you in it during the ritual. You'll be back soon don't worry."

"Who are you!?" Danny screamed, his voice feeling like an apparition. "What do you want with me?"

"What I need is none of your concern. Just know that this was the only way. I am disappointed you don't recognize me though, but that must be the effects from the end of the spell."

As Dash walked, he turned around, shifting into Vlad Masters as he did. "You see Danny, you were the only one who could collect the ingredients. Somehow you were fated to collect samples from your daddy, your bully, your teacher, and your enemy, or master."

Danny squinted his eyes, going through what he had just heard. "I feel…" Danny sighed. "I just feel so used."

Vlad laughed. He shifted his form into Lancer's as he continued to walk. "You'll get over it. Besides, trust me, what was fated to happen will always happen, whether I intervene or not. After you wake up the spell will have instantly been removed."

Danny silently cheered. He didn't know how to feel after his recent day. He honestly couldn't even choose between Vlad and Dash.

"That's a relief. I was so over Dash thinking I was a freak wanting to worship him. I mean, yeah it was nice, but I felt such a strong connection with Vlad. Although, Dash doesn't cause nearly as much trouble as Vlad, and Dash is my age."

Danny couldn't stop wiggling his toes, but surprisingly his body's toes were also wiggling.

Mr. Lancer laughed again. "Well, you can ramble on about which boy to choose, or you could focus on feeling victorious! You did very well with each of your four kinks, and you didn't even realize how focused your attraction was! You assumed you would just be falling for anything with a dick. It was amusing to observe."

Danny snorted angrily. "Okay know-it-all then you tell me. Who should I end up with?"

Danny could feel his hips gyrating, feeling an uncomfortable wiggle in his system.

"Well… just logically speaking, I would choose the one that is actually your age. Your future would be more simple, but the lack of age-gap gives you freedom to raise a family without judgement. That is, if you still even like either of them when you wake up."

Danny had been so focused on rolling with the punches, he forgot all about his original plan to find a reverse. He could barely fathom his world returning to normal now.

"Wait, so… where is my body?"

The figure laughed again. Lancer stopped walking and faced the hero. "With me, old friend. In the ghost zone, where you can play a bigger part that you'll ever get to know."

Danny could feel his body vibrating with need. He was vibrating with need.

"Mr. Lancer… Your teacher," The figure appeared before his body naked. He could see his teacher's nude figure hovering over his lying down. "I made you want to seduce him. You wanted to rock his world so badly."

The naked Lancer suddenly assumed the figure of a naked Vlad. "Your master, you wanted to serve him and to be controlled like you were his property."

Danny could see his own figure now naked. His dick stood like a flagpole, and the burning desire radiated throughout his existence.

Now appearing as Dash, he continued. "Your bully made you much more feisty and aggressive, but you still wanted to worship the muscled jock."

With a laugh, the figure became Jack Fenton. "And your dear dad." The figure picked Danny's unconscious body up. Danny burned with an unwelcome excitement as his hole felt his father's tip brush against it. "You wanted to share the affection in you. You also just wanted him to breed you senseless."

Danny frustratingly waited for his penetration. "Mmmph!"

"What's that now? Do you want to be bred by your daddy right now?" Jack's voice was a stern whisper.

Danny tried pushing his ass down to fuck himself, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He viewed his limp body slugged around his father.

With a slap on Danny's ass, Jack commanded, "Say it."

Releasing his last bits of hesitation and inhibition, Danny moaned. "Oh, fuck, daddy! Breed me! I beg you!"

Instead of feeling the warm rod entering him, Danny was thrown to the ground. Dash stared down at him with his arms crossed. "Worship me, you freak!"

Danny crawled over to worship Dash from head to toe. He started by kissing both of Dash's feet and worked his way up, orally appreciating each of Dash's muscles. He took Dash's plumped cock in his hand and smacked his own face in ecstasy.

"Fuck me, Dash!" Danny begged.

With a sneer, Dash gripped Danny's hair and shoved him to the ground. "Suck my hard cock."

Danny crawled back to Dash and obeyed. As Dash's speed and force increased, he was using Danny's throat much more violently. Danny basked in his matching aggression while he focused on appreciating Dash.

Dash morphed into Vlad while he fucked Danny's mouth. "Yes… that's quite nice…" Vlad moaned as Danny served his meat. "You will turn around and present yourself to me. Now."

Danny quickly pulled off of Vlad's rod, and an audible plop was heard as the head was released from his warm lips. Danny, on all fours, arched his back to give Vlad a nice view of his hole.

"Anything for you, master." Danny's cock was raging to the point of pain.

"Would you like me to fuck you? Would that please you?" Vlad smacked his dick against Danny's ass cheeks. Danny was physically begging to be fucked, his ass trying to line up with Vlad's tip.

"Please, master! I'll do anything to please you! Let me show you my gratitude."

Vlad held his hands behind his back. "Very well, then. Go on. Fuck me."

Danny pushed his ass back to feel Vlad's thick shaft stretching his hole. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gyrated his hips back and forth to slide along his master's length.

"Is that what you think it'll take to get an A, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer sped up his thrusts compared to Vlad's. "You want to be my favorite student don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Danny answered. He toppled Mr. Lancer over so that he could sit on Mr. Lancer's cock as Mr. Lancer laid down. He pushed his hips into rotation so that he could ride the older's man dick. He felt the girth and tip filling him up and pushing against his walls. He couldn't believe how it felt.

Eventually, Danny felt an intense sinking in his stomach, and his prostate started to pulsate. His vision became blurry as his sight faded to a soft, sky blue.

While Danny was literally having his out of body euphoric experience, Vlad, Sam, and Tucker had figured out where his body was located.

"It wasn't that obvious…" Tucker grumbled, after having Vlad once again berate them for not piecing the clues together. Once they appear in the clockwoods, as Vlad clarified, they spotted Clockwork with an unconscious Danny. Danny was moaning and his body was trembling, but he appeared to be asleep.

Sam and Tucker both started shouting. "What have you done!?" and "Leave Danny alone!" were cut off by Vlad's threat.

"Leave him be you fiend! If you weren't so craven I would have killed you by now for what you've put him through."

Vlad charged at the other two ghosts, but Clockwork raised a bubble shield over Danny and himself. "Foolish, but sweet I suppose. I'm nearly finished and soon you will have Danny back, safe and unharmed."

"Whatever you did to him…" Vlad glared. "Will it be undone?" He then considered once again that Danny may only have been attracted to him because of the curse. His perspective shifted to a bittersweet outlook on saving Danny.

"Yes. I have finished."

All of the semen that had been collected in Danny's body was extracted by some unseen force. Clockwork collected the fluid in a strange jar before disappearing, leaving the four of them in the clockwoods.

Once the shield had dropped, Vlad ran up to Danny and helped prop the boy up as he slowly regained consciousness.

Danny's sky blue eyes fluttered to lock with Vlad's ocean blue pair. "Vlad…" he groggily whispered.

Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny, and for a moment Vlad was in heaven. Then Danny pulled back and looked away, and Vlad's heart started to sink.

"Well, the thing is… I was so horny because of a spell, and now that spell is reversed."

Vlad closed his eyes, filling with moisture. "You see Vlad… I bred my own father affectionately, I sucked off my teacher repeatedly, I worshiped Dash's athletic body, and I served you with such a strong passion. I really couldn't tell how I would feel after. I considered that I could date either you or Dash, but I know what I want now."

Danny stretched his arms before lifting himself up. Vlad stood up too with his eyes shut, but trickles of tears slid across his visage.

"When you kissed me, I felt so right. I love you, Vlad, and only you."

Vlad opened his eyes to see Danny crying back at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment before passionately making out. Vlad's hands held the small of Danny's back and the back of his neck. Their chest were needingly pressed together, as were their hips.

Sam and Tucker, having just heard the truth about what happened to Danny, were floored with confusion and shock. They couldn't believe that they were watching Vlad and Danny make out.

"Oh!" Tucker dragged out in realization. "That's what it meant by pheromones!"


End file.
